


What I Want

by softmagnusbane



Series: Marvel Tidbits [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Clint Barton, I love these boys and I need them to be happy, Insecurities, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Clint’s voice sounded agitated enough that it made Bucky stop on his way to passing by the door to the common area.





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hiatus from writing batman it's been a fuckin while huh. 
> 
> This is a lil thing I wrote for my favorite Marvel ship, thanks to my dearest [Edin](https://www.peachstiles.tumblr.com)! <3 for always being patient and helping me out gradually from my writers block <3

“I can’t give him what he needs that’s why!” Clint’s voice sounded agitated enough that it made Bucky stop on his way to passing by the door to the common area.

 

“Clint-” Romanov --cool and collected as always-- was cut off by a bang that made the soldier tense before Clint’s voice came back much lower than before.

 

“I just.. I like him okay, don’t look at me like that! I love him fine! But I-I’m not good enough already and this is just one more thing that’s gonna have him running for the hills.” There was a thumping sound and a pained yell from the archer and Bucky forced himself to stand still and not risk getting caught to see if he was okay.

 

“You don’t know that. He likes you. He really does. Steve said so himself,” oh, _oh_ they’re talking about, about Bucky? Shit. He knew he’d been too unsubtle about his crush but he’d assumed that Clint just wasn’t interested and played it all off to spare Bucky’s feelings. Cutting him off from his thought spiral Romanov continued-

 

“There’s a lot of ways to be intimate with someone without sex Clint.” Her tone sounded final and Bucky braced himself to pretend he was just entering the hallway and hadn’t been creepily listening to their conversation when he felt his heart crack at the broken voice answering the widow.

 

“Yeah yeah I know but.. Why would he Nat? Why would _he_ _ever_ want to be with _me_?” Bucky couldn’t really be blamed for losing control here. Before he was even aware of his own feet they were moving into the room.

 

“Because you’re kind, funny, smart in a way no one else here is, you also care more for others than yourself and are the best shooter I’ve ever seen.. Well, second best.” he tried for a smile and shrug but felt awkward standing and waiting for the other two to react.

 

Romanov was the first to snap out of the surprise --not that she showed it to begin with-- and smiled at Bucky with a nod that was somehow comforting and threatening all at once.

 

A couple more minutes went by with Clint looking like a fish out of water and Bucky felt himself flush painfully red, maybe he was wrong after all.

 

“Sorry I’ll just-” he gestured to the doorway and turned to leave as quick as possible, but before he could take a step there was a grip on his metal arm and a tug that spun him around only because it was so unexpected.

 

“I’m asexual.” Clint stared widely at him, surprised at his own confession. Bucky immediately felt himself calm down, _this_ he could do.

 

“I haven’t thought about sex since before the war.” he confessed and smiled pleased when Clint’s surprise turned sympathetic and then slowly to understanding, his cheeks going a little pink.

 

“But, you like me.” it sounded more like a question than statement and Bucky nodded gravely.

 

“I really do, I want to be with you Clint. In any way you’ll have me.”

 

“I uh, I want to be with you too.” Clint smiled and scratched the back of his neck shyly, his thumb started stroking along Bucky’s metal wrist. Bucky’s smile grew, maybe eavesdropping wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there are errors please let me know so I can change it and improve my writing.<3


End file.
